What About Your Happiness?
by Alice Harkey
Summary: Everything changes, it's inevitable! Lisanna returning triggered changes in Fairy Tail. Natsu's got a crush on Lisanna, Erza's acting more girly, Gray's acting stupider, and Lucy... Since when did Natsu hugging her cause her heart to beat so fast? Lucy promised Natsu she'd help him get together with Lisanna. She wanted her friends to be happy. But what about her? NatsuxLucyxLisanna
1. Chapter 1

**AN/: I'm so sorry! That's the first thing I'm saying! I really should update my other stories, but I really, really, really, REALLY wanted to post this one. I feel like it's really good so far! I want to know what you guys think! I promise I'll update my other stories as soon as I can! Trust me, you're lucky I'm not typing up every story idea I have, or I'd never get anything done! I have so many more story ideas that it's not even funny! Anyways, here's a new story called: What About Your Happiness? **

**I decided to do another "Lisanna returns" kind of story with a whole new take. This DOES have NaLi in it, but it's not the kind that makes you want to rip your internal organs out through your nose. It's actually pretty cute, if I do say so myself! And this WILL be a NaLu story! Don't worry! I repeat! THIS WILL BE A NALU STORY! Here's the fully summary!**

**"Everything changes. It's inevitable. Lisanna coming back triggered many changes in the Fairy Tail guild. Natsu's got a crush on his childhood friend, Erza's being more girly, Gray's acting stupider, and Lucy... Since when did Natsu hugging her cause her heart to beat so rapidly? And when did she become so good at giving love advice? Especially to Natsu? She promised Natsu she'd help him get together with Lisanna since the two girls had become such great friends. She just wants her two friends to be happy. But, what about her happiness?"  
**

**Review at the end to tell me if this should be added to my list of priority stories! I'll eagerly await your feedback!**

* * *

Lucy was sitting at the bar of the Fairy Tail guild. She sat in her usual spot: the left side of the bar, three seats from the end. A smoothie sat in front of her and she leisurely took a sip of it every now and then as she kicked the bottom of the stool with her heels. She hummed an unknown tune softly, lost in thought aver a certain pink-haired Dragon Slayer and his latest "obsession" as she liked to call it.

Lisanna Strauss. Natsu wouldn't stop talking about her. Lisanna this, Lisanna that. Lucy could see how happy the fire mage was that his childhood friend was back. She even noticed, to her surprise, a slight blush creep onto his cheeks when he spoke of the white-haired transformation mage with bright, blue eyes. It had taken some convincing, but Lucy had finally gotten Natsu to admit that he had a crush on the girl. Lucy had teased him for months about it, yet she never told Lisanna of her best friend's feelings. She knew Natsu had to tell her himself, and Natsu was grateful for Lucy's patience and understanding.

Natsu began to confide in her for everything regarding the pretty, young mage. She gave him advice when he asked for it and listened to him when he needed it. She was so glad that she could help, but it made her feel lonely. She wished someone would obsess over her the way Natsu obsessed over Lisanna.

Lisanna had come back not too long ago. Well, it had been almost six months to be more precise. The return of the young transformation mage had originally worried Lucy a bit, much to her own dismay. Luckily for her the feeling had passed quickly. The actual events following Lisanna's return weren't what Lucy had expected at all. Well, there were a couple exceptions. The party thrown for Lisanna's return should've been expected, parties in Fairy Tail were a given. Another was the heartwarming reunion of the three Strauss siblings. Lucy thought back to the first time she'd ever really talked to Lisanna.

_The white-haired girl curiously approached Lucy._

"_I don't think you were in Fairy Tail before I disappeared," Lisanna said almost nervously. Lucy just smiled and nodded. _

"_That's right, I joined a little over a year ago," Lucy said brightly. She offered her hand to Lisanna in greeting. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I've heard a lot about you, Lisanna." Lucy's smile grew as Lisanna took her hand into her own and smiled her own bright smile. "I'm so happy that I actually get to meet you! I hope we can be great friends!" she said enthusiastically. At this Lisanna smiled wider. _

"_I hope so, too," Lisanna replied. The words made Lucy grin with joy. She'd been worried that Lisanna would be mean to her, that she would be resentful for "replacing" her after her disappearance. Lucy knew it was a foolish and stupid thought, but that was how she felt. She'd also gotten very close to Natsu, another thing that Lucy worried would cause the youngest Strauss sibling to harbor negative feelings toward her. But as Lisanna smiled happily and innocently at her, she knew she'd been wrong to worry. She'd heard great things about Lisanna, things that had, so far, proved to be true. _

"Lucy!" a voice called pulling the blonde from her thoughts. She turned to see Lisanna running her way. She sported a bright smile on her face.

"Hey Lisanna," Lucy greeted back with a smile. Lisanna took a seat next to her a ordered a drink for herself. "So?" Lucy questioned raising an eyebrow. Lisanna looked at the Celestial mage confused. Lucy rolled her eyes playfully and lightly slapped Lisanna on her arm. "You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Oh," Lisanna replied sheepishly. A blush started to crawl onto her cheeks. "Well," she began nervously, "not so well." She frowned sadly and pouted a bit. Lucy pouted, too.

"Seriously? No progress at all?" Lucy asked as if perhaps the white-haired girl had been fibbing. Lisanna shook her head.

"None." Lucy groaned a bit. Natsu really was a piece of work. Lucy had been playing matchmaker for a while, for lack of a better term. Ever since Natsu had started pining over Lisanna Lucy had promised him that she would do everything in her power to help the two get together. Lucy knew they both liked each other. Lisanna had even told her directly. The two had become very fast friends. They were best friends, not like Levy was to Lucy, but different entirely. Lucy liked that about Fairy Tail. You could have more than one best friend and each one was unique and special. Lucy and Lisanna frequently had sleepovers and talked about all kinds of things well into the night. They would talk about shoes, clothes, boys, the usual guild gossip, share secrets, and other things that were characteristic for a sleepover. Natsu never once interfered with them. Lucy assumed it was because Natsu was too nervous to confront Lisanna while Lucy was there, her knowing his secret and all.

"Don't give up hope," Lucy encouraged Lisanna with a thumbs up and a smile. "If you want, I could beat the concept of love into his head with a rock," Lucy suggested with a giggle. She found it ironic that she had to say this in order to keep up the act of not knowing anything about knowing Natsu's feelings for the transformation mage.

"Lucy, you're his best friend! You have to know something!" Lisanna whined for the umpteenth time in a week. Lucy shook her head and apologized. Lisanna pouted even more. "You know, I think he actually likes you," she muttered. Lucy, who had just taken another sip of her smoothie, spat the contents of her mouth over the counter and began to cough, choking on a small bit of the drink that she had accidently inhaled. Lisanna paled and shot up in freight.

"Oh my god, Lucy are you okay?" she asked frantically flailing her arms in panic. What was she supposed to do!? Lucy coughed a bit more and finally took a deep breath without coughing.

"What?" Lucy shouted in disbelief, shock written on her face that was red from her coughing fit. Lisanna sighed in relief that her friend was okay and sat back down giggling at her friend's expression. "That's probably the craziest and, no offense, dumbest thing I've ever heard you say! You sound like your freaking sister!" Lucy ranted. Lucy knew for a fact that Natsu did NOT like her, but Lisanna.

Lisanna paled and threw her hands up in defense muttering, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" She laughed a bit. She was glad that she was friends with Lucy. At first, Lisanna had been scared of Lucy. She'd even avoided her for the first week following her return. She'd heard from Natsu and the others that Lucy was a crazy strong Celestial mage that could be almost as scary as Erza if she wanted to, a statement that Erza had not quite reacted well to. Despite the reassuring words of her childhood friends, she was worried that Lucy wouldn't like her. The others had told her over and over that Lucy was the last person who would hate someone, that she was kind, sweet, caring, and an amazing friend to almost everyone she met.

Though the words had comforted her a little she was still scared. She'd been worried that Lucy wouldn't like the fact that she was back. She thought that maybe Lucy would be cold and accuse her of trying to take her place. Lisanna knew that she had never been more wrong about anything in her life… ever. Lucy was a great person! She loved everyone and everything. She was fun and weird, which was a good thing despite the blonde's beliefs and profuse retaliation against the idea. Lucy was just a great person to be around, much like Natsu. She radiated happiness and joy. She was always so happy.

"Listen, I told Mira-nee that I'd help her make some cookies, so I'm gonna go do that. I'll talk to you later!" Lisanna said to her friend. "Maybe I'll make some special cookies for Natsu," Lisanna suggested with a giggle. Lucy giggled with her.

"You should! My god, you know how much he loves food!" The two continued to laugh and then Lisanna was off to make cookies. When the white-haired girl was out of sight Lucy let out a sigh. She didn't know if she'd be able to keep up the act for much longer. Natsu was going to have to get his shit together, or Lucy was going to confess for him.

"Natsu, I swear if you don't tell her soon, I will!" Lucy yelled at the fire mage who was currently raiding her kitchen. "And stop eating my food, damnit!" she added with irritation. Natsu swallowed the food in his mouth and began to speak.

"But, I'm just scared! Lucy, what if I screw it up?" Natsu shouted in distress. He moved from the kitchen to her bedroom, flopping down on her bed and getting comfortable like he owned the place. Lucy sighed and shoved his legs to the side so she could sit, too.

"You like her, she likes you; it doesn't matter if you mess it up. I know you want it to be perfect, but I can't help you with that, Natsu. Just be yourself and tell her in whatever way you think is best," Lucy told him. "Lisanna likes you for you, so just be yourself and you'll have nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure, Luce?" Natsu asked skeptically sitting up and nervously playing with the end of his scarf. He was blushing madly and Lucy found it adorable. Lucy nodded and smiled brightly.

"Although I'm sure even this would be enough," Lucy giggled poking his cheek. His blush darkened and he pouted. "It's so rare for others to see you blush that I think Lisanna would absolutely die from overexposure to adorableness." Natsu hid his face in his scarf and mumbled something about Lucy being mean. "Come on, Natsu! It'll be fine!" Lucy assured him Natsu peeked out from behind his scarf.

"You really think so?" Lucy nodded again. Sucking in a deep breath, Natsu straightened his posture and his eyes burned with determination. "Okay, I'll tell her tonight!" he decided. Lucy rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You said the same thing last time, and the time before that, and the time before that…" Lucy giggled and continued until Natsu pouted angrily and shoved his hand in her face to push her over on the bed. Her laughter increased which brought a smile to Natsu's face. He knew what she was doing. She always knew how to cheer him up and give him confidence. It was one of those things that only she could do. Only Lucy.

"I believe in you," Lucy said softly gazing at Natsu with warm, caring eyes. Natsu smiled tenderly at her and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Thanks, Luce," he said softly with his head pressed to the side of her head. Lucy returned the hug briefly before pushing him off of her and shoving him out of her window to go confront Lisanna. Watching him run down the street Lucy seemed to hold her breath until he was far enough away.

'_Ignore it, Lucy! It's nothing! It's not important,' _Lucy thought. She'd been having to do that for months. She placed a hand over her heart to try and calm its frantic fluttering. _'It was just a hug! Just ignore it!' _she told herself. She couldn't have her body reacting that way to him. He was her best friend. Natsu was like her childish, older brother that loved and protected her. Besides, he liked Lisanna!

Lucy shook her head and her heart finally calmed itself. She didn't understand why it was like this now; it had never been this way before. She'd never had to try and calm her heart whenever he hugged her or slung his arm over her shoulder. She'd never had to fight a blush whenever he said something sweet or cute to her without meaning to. It had only been that way for a couple of months, only recently, and Lucy couldn't figure it out for the life of her. Natsu had always been nothing more than her best friend. She even considered him a brother she never had at times, so nothing made sense anymore. But it didn't matter if it made sense to her. She shouldn't be part of that picture. There was Natsu and Lisanna, no room for anyone else, especially not Lucy.

The recent memory of Natsu thanking her ran through her mind and her heart began to flutter again, her stomach doing summersaults.

'_Ignore it! It's nothing! It's not important! It'll go away!' _she attempted to convince herself for what seemed like the millionth time in the past few months. What on Earthland was she going to do?

* * *

**END NOTE: So? What did you think? I feel like I took on a whole new approach to the whole "Lisanna returns" story. I thought of this and immediately wanted to type it out. Tell me what you thought and maybe I'll update soon! ;) Don't hate me for not updating my other stories! PLEASE! Tell me what you thought! PLEASE! Bye for now! I have work tomorrow and have to get up early! UGH! WORK! *dies* Don't want to! Oh well! Pie~! **

**~Alice-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/: Hey! I've finally updated! I've typed up a really long chapter for you guys! I'm gonna try to update one more story today for you guys, but this took longer than I expected so the day is practically already gone. Aaaaanyways, I'm sorry to say this, but this chapter won't be any happier than the last chapter. But it will be a bit funnier. It'll get better either in the next chapter or the one after that. I promise! But until then grab your tissues and your NaLu fan material to keep your heart glued together. There will be NaLi in this chapter. I must say, it's a bit easier to write NaLi than I thought it would be. Still don't like it as much as NaLu, but whatever XD I have some MAJOR IMPORTANT FT NEW IN THE END NOTE! Read it after you're done with the chapter and don't forget to review. Enjoy the chapter!~**

* * *

Lucy always had a love-hate relationship with mornings. Sometimes she'd wake up happy and refreshed, a smile stretched across her face as she stretched to crack her back and sighed contentedly when she heard a satisfying "pop." Other times she'd feel indifferent about it, not feeling overly happy but not really feeling annoyed or upset either. However, this particular morning was what put the 'hate' in her love-hate relationship with the start of a new day.

She groaned in displeasure as she cracked open one eye to peer at her clock. "4:30 AM," it read, and she groaned louder. She may have gone to bed early, but that didn't mean she was rested enough to wake up at 4:30 in the morning. In fact, she wasn't really rested at all. She'd been having a considerably weird dream that had her tossing and turning all night and now that she was awake she couldn't even remember what the dream was.

The restless blonde inhaled a deep breath and blew it out loudly. It wasn't like it was uncommon for her to forget her dreams, but she'd never forgotten a dream that made her lose so much sleep. Truth be told, it really sucked! She slammed her eyelids closed, determined to get back to sleep. Nothing seemed to work! She turned on her side and yanked the covers over her head so she could be nice and cozy… in other words, warm. She was the kind of person who could be knocked out within minutes when it was warm. But, it had to be the perfect amount of warmth, the perfect temperature…

_Natsu… _

The name resounded in Lucy's mind. Whenever Natsu was in her bed with her she had no problems getting to sleep. She'd never told her partner, but the only reason why she didn't notice the fire mage climbing into her bed in the dead of night was because his body heat usually kept her sleeping through it all. That left the blonde to find the surprise in the morning. Usually he wasn't awake yet when she found him snoring away, drooling on her pillow in the process. He would sometimes scrunch up his nose cutely and mumble something about fighting with Gray or going on a mission with Lucy, and so the blonde would let him sleep for an extra five minutes while she continued to wake up. Then, she would yell at him and demand to know why he was in her bed, let alone her house. It was a legitimate question every single time she asked, too.

Lucy was warm now, but she was a little too warm. She ground her teeth together and let an irritated growl slip from her throat. How could just thinking about that idiot Flame Head make her whole body heat up? And her heart was beating faster, too! Damn it all to hell, she hated this! Natsu was right when he called her weird. Leave it to a _weirdo _like her to have an epiphany at— she glanced at her clock again— 4:57 in the morning!

She wasn't stupid. She'd read enough romance novels to know that her body reactions meant that she liked the pink-haired idiot. She also knew that there was nothing _wrong _with liking him either. There were many things to like about him, like how loyal he was to his family and friends. He was a dedicated, strong, hardworking mage of Fairy Tail that treasured the bonds he had with his companions above anything else. He was happy, carefree, fun-loving, energetic to a fault, and a beacon of hope to all who met him. Sure he made lots of messes and caused trouble wherever he went, but the strong-willed determination he had to do everything at his best was something Lucy had always admired, even from the very beginning. It astounded Lucy, the level of determination Natsu held whenever those who he treasured were in danger or being threatened.

Lucy supposed maybe she'd always liked Natsu. Who wouldn't like him, honestly? He was an admirable young man. What irritated Lucy was the fact that it was coming up only now. Why now of all times? Natsu liked Lisanna, Lisanna liked Natsu, and Lucy was helping them get together… She'd missed her chance to be with Natsu. Her realization had hit her too late and now she'd missed her golden window of opportunity. But that wasn't what had her irritated to the point where she was actually growling.

She had no chance to be with Natsu anymore, Lucy knew that. What irritated her was the fact that even though she knew that, she still wanted to be with him. Call it a hormonal thing or whatever you will, but Lucy couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to actually be in a relationship with Natsu. She felt almost _jealous _of Lisanna for being the one to find out. Lucy realized that she wanted to be the one to make him realize what romance was. She hated herself for that. Lisanna was one of her best friends and here she was, _jealous _of her.

The blonde twisted her face into an expression of disgust. What kind of friend was she? Lisanna was going to start her very first relationship soon and Lucy was jealous of that because of who she was starting a relationship with! As disgusted with herself as she was she still allowed a single not-so-innocent thought slip into her mind.

'_At least Lisanna has to deal with the inexperienced fool and not me,' _she thought to herself. The thought made her feel slightly better, but not for long. _'Maybe if they break up I'll get my chance to be with Natsu. He won't be so inexperienced then.' _ That was her next thought.

And she was back to feeling disgusted with herself.

Her teeth hurt… Lucy lightly gasped and started to take deep breaths. She'd been gritting her teeth together and _crying._ She quickly tried to dry her eyes with her shirt sleeve and it worked for a little bit. But alas, the tears began to fall again. She pursed her now quivering lips together and squeezed her eyes shut tight turning to envelope her pillow in a hug. She buried her face deep into the soft fabric and held it close. Now she just hurt. Everything hurt and she hated it so much.

She felt like a little wimp wallowing in her own self-pity. She despised doing that so much, yet she couldn't bring herself to stop. She just felt so _alone. _Her mother died at a young age when Lucy was just a child. Her father had turned cold toward her and never gave her the love and attention she so craved. He'd even hired a guild to kidnap her so he could try to throw her into an arranged marriage! She'd never had a boyfriend in her life, or even a crush really, and her spirits seemed to mock her for that on a daily basis, albeit most times unintentionally (aside from Aquarius).

She craved a close relationship with someone. She yearned to feel loved and cared for by someone that she felt the same way toward. It hurt her to know that the one person she wished would be close to her like that already had his heart set on another girl. It was beyond selfish to wish that she could still be with him despite the unhappiness it would bring both him and Lisanna. It hurt her so much that she continued to cry, because she didn't know how to stop.

By the time the sun came up and its light peeked in through the blonde's window she'd successfully managed to stop her tears and come up with a way make her situation more bearable. Natsu's happiness radiated off of him much like his body heat did. If he was happy, there was no doubt that she'd be happy. If she was in love with him, then seeing him happy would be enough. If it was just a simple crush, then hopefully the feelings she held for him would disappear over time and things could go back to normal. Moral of the story: keep Natsu happy.

* * *

Lucy sat in her usual spot at the bar in the guild sucking down a tropical smoothie with a fun little bendy straw, courtesy of Mirajane. After coming up with her supposed flawless plan she had mustered up the determination, strength, and courage to drag her sorry ass to the guild. Of course, she still felt like a terrible person that deserved to be pushed off of a cliff and put through a great number of other painful ordeals. She couldn't really do anything about that.

"Kyaaaaa! Really?" she heard Erza squeal girlishly from across the guild. Lucy turned to cock an eyebrow at the scarlet-haired mage. Since when did Erza squeal? She barely caught a glimpse of the woman before she decided that her brain probably couldn't handle it anyways, therefore turning her attention back to her beloved smoothie and bendy straw.

"Lucy! Lucy!" someone called out catching the blonde's attention causing her to abandon her poor smoothie and straw yet again.

"Hey, Luce!" another voice called. Lucy turned to the voices with a smile on her face. Scratch that, a _forced _smile.

"Lucy you're such a liar!" Lisanna yelled jokingly giving the celestial mage's arm a light slap. "You knew this whole time that he liked me!" she continued placing a hand on her hip with a smile on her face. Next to her Natsu was blushing, his face turned away from the two girls and his free hand nervously scratching the back of his head. In between the two their hand were tightly laced together.

Lucy's heart sank. I mean it really sank… we're talking bottom-of-the-ocean deep. _'Alright, operation Be A Decant Person… ENGAGE!' _Lucy attempted to think cheerfully. Just the way she said it in her mind made her feel a little better. It was quite ironic that she named her little operation that. It spelled out BAD with an extra lonely P hanging off the end. Ironic and sad… that's what it was.

"I actually made her promise not to tell you," Natsu confessed to his new girlfriend sheepishly. Lisanna's expression softened at his words.

"Oh, well why didn't you say that earlier?" she giggled playfully slapping his arm next. He chuckled nervously. "But I guess it's fine. I asked her not to tell you that I liked you," Lisanna admitted blushing. Lucy forced herself to smile again, though she didn't have to try as hard to smile as last time. Her friends looked genuinely happy and she knew that she had played a part in bringing them that happiness.

The two shared a glance at each other, looked at Lucy, then back at each other. In an instant they squashed Lucy in a hug between them.

"You're such a great friend!" Lisanna said squeezing her tightly.

"Luce, you're the best! Thank you so much!" Natsu said squeezing her just as tightly as Lisanna was, if not tighter. Lucy gasped for breath, finding it hard to breathe with Natsu being so close to her. Oh, and there was the fact that they were hugging her so tightly that she actually couldn't breathe.

"Oh!" Lisanna shouted suddenly jumping away from them. "I forgot to tell Mira-nee! I have to go tell her the good news!" Natsu pulled away from Lucy taking a step away from Lisanna. "I mean _we _have to tell her the good news," the young transformation mage corrected herself reaching for Natsu's hand. He flinched pulling his hand away, a look of what seemed to be fear on his face.

"I- I don't think I'm ready to face _that _yet," Natsu stuttered weakly. He'd begun to sweat at the thought of seeing Mira the Matchmaking Demon. Lucy frowned at Natsu's reaction, confusion settling in. Hope also began to settle into her heart.

"Oh," Lisanna replied her face going pale. "Right, good thinking," she said swallowing thickly.

What? Lucy was very confused. Just when her heart was learning to do the doggy-paddle Lisanna's reaction had gone and shoved its head back under the water, something that Lucy wasn't too proud of.

"We'll see her separately then!" Lisanna nodded at her brilliant plan. "I'll go tell her now then. See you later! I'll be sure to tell you every little detail later, Lucy! Bye Natsu," she said blushing then running off in the other direction. Natsu huffed out a sigh of relief.

"What was that all about?" Lucy asked almost hesitantly. Natsu ran a hand through his hair and sat next to his partner.

"Mira the Matchmaking Demon," the Dragon Slayer mumbled. "The last time a couple approached her together she locked them in a broom closet and told them to make lots of cute babies…" Natsu swallowed thickly and adjusted his scarf around his neck. "Gramps actually had to intervene because it got so bad."

Of course, that made a ton more sense than what Lucy had thought… well, hoped for. Natsu furrowed his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side as he gazed at the blonde. Realizing what she'd done, Lucy swiped up her smoothie and continued to sip on it using her still entertaining bendy straw. Thank goodness for bendy straws and their ability to distract people and make them feel better. She had accidently let a small sigh of relief slip past her lips after Natsu's explanation, a big mistake on her part.

"What was _that _about?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest. Lucy swore her heart stopped for a few seconds. Was he onto her? Did he notice that Lucy was being a selfish jerk? Did he see her as a disgusting, sad excuse for a human being now? She swallowed a large lump that formed in her throat.

"You're so weird!" Natsu laughed out. A smile grew on his lips stretching out into that big, goofy grin that everyone knew so well. "You don't have to be so nice all the time, Luce. You're trying to be some kind of bodyguard for mine and Lisanna's relationship, aren't you?" He reached out and poked her cheek before leaning back a bit and folding his arms behind his head. "You can relax now, Luce. You've already done so much," Natsu finished smiling softly and appreciatively at her.

Lucy returned the smile feeling guilty. That hadn't been what she was doing at all, but she would let him think whatever he wanted. She couldn't let her feelings get in the way of something that was new and blossoming into something great. She couldn't hurt her friends. He did give her an idea, though. If she could distract herself by focusing on her two best friends' relationship, it could help her get over her own feeling faster.

"Sorry, no can do," Lucy said grinning. "I'm gonna see this thing through to the end. I don't like to half-ass things," she giggled giving him a thumbs up.

The two laughed together and smiled happily. She'd been right about Natsu's happiness radiating off of him. She loved being around Natsu. Maybe that was because she always felt so unhappy when he wasn't close by.

* * *

"I felt like an idiot, Luce," Natsu explained covering his face with his scarf. Adorable. "I got a word and a half out before I tried to bail and ended up tripping over a rock and eating a mouthful of dirt! She literally fell over onto the ground laughing!"

"Well you guys are together now, so does it matter? What happened after that?" Lucy asked enthusiastically. It had been a couple of days since the big day, or the Birth of NaLi, as Mira called it. Natsu hadn't been kidding when he called Mira the Matchmaking Demon. When Mira grabbed the two by the collars and began to drag them toward a closet the two had started freaking out. Lucy acted immediately upon hearing their distress. It had been kind of a dumb decision on Lucy's part, but regrettable? Definitely not!

Lucy had ended up going up against Mira's Satan Soul. Natsu was freaking out, Lisanna was running around flailing her arms in desperation, the other guild members were hiding and praying for their dear celestial mage, and Lucy was calling herself stupid over and over again. Regardless, she'd summoned Loke and Taurus and Virgo at the same time, though not without great difficulty. Loke ended up leaving and returning using his own magic for the safety of his keyholder.

The fight had been quite a sight to see. Even Natsu said that he now held a newfound respect for Lucy. When Mira had attacked Taurus intercepted it and swung his powerful axe in just the right way that Mirajane couldn't dodge in time. She flew black hitting the wall but recovered quickly, running toward the blonde seconds later. Virgo had started digging a hole behind Mirajane and expertly popped up in front of her, getting out of the way just in time for Mira to plummet down into the hole. Loke was next, hitting her with a Regulas Impact as she climbed out of the hole. Lucy had crawled into the kitchen to find the biggest iron frying pan that she could, and found one she did. She'd rushed back out into the main room of the guild just to be flung into the opposite wall due to a hit on the arm. It hurt the blonde considerably, but she reached for the magic whip at her side and latched onto one of the rafters as soon as her body made contact with the floor. Mira was smirking at her from down below. Opportunity! Jumping down and landing on the floor she released her whip's hold on the rafter above. Mirajane was still gloating about how the blonde was going to lose. She knew that she was, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to try her hardest to stay alive.

Using the transformation mage's distraction to her advantage Lucy wrapped the woman up tight with a quick and precise flick of her wrist. Using all the strength she could muster with her injured arm she yanked her whip upward sending Mirajane flying into the air. Following that was another yank of her whip down to the floor causing Mira to slam into the ground. It was then that Lucy used her remaining strength to slam the big, iron frying pan into the side of Mira's face. Oh-ho she didn't like that one bit, let me tell you! Thank goodness for Master Makarov interrupting when he did or she really might have died that day.

Now Lucy sat in the guild infirmary with a cast on her arm. Wendy was away on a mission but would be back soon. They'd given Lucy some really good pain killers and put a cast on her arm until the return of the Sky Dragon Slayer who could heal Lucy lickety-split. Natsu and Lisanna visited her frequently and one of the two was always by her side if one of them had to leave. Lisanna had left leaving Natsu with Lucy while the youngest Strauss ran off to scold her older sister yet again… and to get some food since the three of them hadn't eaten all day. Lucy had heard from Lisanna what happened when the two got together, but she had yet to hear from Natsu about it. So, here she was questioning her pink-haired best friend on the matter.

"Well?" the blonde pushed for an answer. He quickly shook his head.

"You don't wanna hear about that! It's boring and cheesy. I'd rather talk about how the hell you got yourself here! Why did you do that?" Natsu shouted still in shock yet laughter lacing his words. Lucy could tell that he wasn't going to budge for a while, so she went along with his distraction. "What were you thinking?" he shouted again. She held her free hand to her face and fought back the laughter that was bubbling up.

"I honestly don't even know!" she responded shaking her head back and forth. Soon her laughter erupted. Natsu joined in, too. "That had to be the dumbest thing I've ever done though!"

"No! It was cool! Yes, maybe it was dumb, but no one's ever stood up to Mira the Matchmaking Demon like that before!" Natsu countered.

"The only reason I was able to stay alive as long as I did was because she wasn't being completely serious! I could tell!" Lucy said back still smiling widely.

"I have to agree. She won but at least you didn't die! You probably _would've _died had she gone all out."

"Hey! She didn't win! It was a draw in which I was allowed to keep my life!" Lucy said seriously but giggling at the same time. She was so glad that Natsu was there to keep her company. Sure Lisanna was great company too, but Natsu could cheer her up and make her feel better no matter what. He was like that with everyone.

"Okay, okay," Natsu said throwing his hands up defensively. "I shouldn't anger Lucy the Great and Powerful, the one who took on Mira the Matchmaking Demon and came out alive!" Natsu laughed. Lucy knew he was teasing her. She stuck her tongue out at him childishly causing more laughter to fill the room.

Natsu looked at Lucy seriously now that the noise died down.

"Why did you?" Natsu asked softly. "Why did you really go up against Mira for us?" he asked again noticing the blonde's confusion. Lucy's face fell and she shrugged.

"Reasons…" Lucy replied weakly. She turned her head from him and sighed. She couldn't tell him that it was because she felt as though she deserved to be beaten like that. How could she tell her best friend the truth?

'Oh hey the real reason I did that was because I found out I like you and decided that fighting Mira was a good way to punish myself for subconsciously plotting against your girlfriend!' Yep, couldn't say that. It was silent for a long while. Natsu could see that Lucy wasn't going to answer. She could be as stubborn as he was sometimes. No matter how many times he begged and how he did it, he wasn't going to get an answer out of her at the moment.

"Alright, fine," Natsu finally said with a sigh, "don't tell me right now. You don't have to tell me right now, but Luce?" He reached over to grasp her chin and turn her to face him holding her there so she couldn't look away. "Promise me you won't do something that reckless and crazy again, no matter the reason." He'd slightly leaned in toward her to further get her attention and Lucy fought back a blush.

"I…" Lucy stopped thinking of what her answer would be. She sighed and closed her eyes momentarily as Natsu released her from his hold. "I promise," she answered. Natsu smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"Natsu, can you help me with these plates?" Lisanna called from outside the room. She seemed to be having trouble balancing all the plates of food as she carried them into the infirmary. Not a moment later the Dragon Slayer was on his feet rushing to aid his beloved girlfriend.

'_Why can't he be like that for me? Rush to my aid for the smallest things?' _Lucy thought. She shook her head to clear the thought away. No, she had two of her best friends staying with her at all times to make sure she was okay. Levy had been bringing books by all day for her to read. She was surrounded by friends that loved and cared for her. It shouldn't matter what the status between her and Natsu was!

Geez, this was going to be so much harder than she thought it was going to be.

* * *

**END NOTE: And there you have it! I'm sorry about all the sad stuff and the whole Pitiful Lucy thing. But the end bit did help, right? anyways, don't forget to review! I love you all and I'm so sorry I haven't been updating as much! T^T I feel terrible. Okay, now onto the important news. **

***ALERT! BREAKING NEWS! IMPORTANT!***

**The rumor that the Fairy Tail anime will end today had been said to be no more than an April Fool's joke. I've recently been informed that this information is incorrect. There are many rumors circulating about what could be going on, and I'm going to give you the ones I know of right now. **

**#1: The anime is going to catch up to the manga soon. Time is needed for more manga to be written and released. **

**There are many points in which this could be proven false. One is that the anime could've been continued up to the point that Fairy Tail wins the Grand Magic Games. Instead, they've ended it right in the middle of all the excitement. **

**#2: Lucy's voice actor, Aya Hirano, has been banned from doing the anime so time is needed to find a replacement with a similar enough sounding voice so that the anime can continue. This is due to a scandle she was involved in. **

**This is another probable reason why the anime is ending. However, it is unlikely that this is even true. The scandle was years ago and would not be coming up now. **

**#3: Hiro Mashima is switching directors and animation teams. **

**This seems most likely. It is also the one I have the most to say about. Hiro Mashima has been fighting with his director and animation tam ever since the Edolas Arc and the return of Lisanna. Originally, Mashima never intended for Lisanna to come back, but the animators pushed him to do so because they liked her character. After bringing Lisanna back the animators and director then tried to push him to make the manga's central pairing Natsu and Lisanna. Mashima strongly supports Natsu and Lucy and has even gone far enough to the point of dropping bigger hints in the manga and announcing the names of the pair's future daughter, Nashi. Since Mashima has had so much trouble with the issue of the pairings and such, he is switching to a different director and animation team in hopes of keeping his original ideas in the anime as well as the manga. This would explain the brief postponement of the anime. **

**A close friend of mine has also told me of the news she's heard. Another source says that the anime will continue sometime in April. While my friend heard April 4 is the date in which the anime will be back on the air, I say it's most likely not going to be that soon. However, the assumption that it will continue sometime in the month of April is very reasonable and most likely true. Another crazy rumor is that Fairy Tail is being renamed "Fairy Tail Blast." I responded to my friend saying, "Now that's the biggest load of bullshit yet!" I meant it. If it was just because the series was being renamed, the postponement of the anime would be absolutely pointless. They don't postpone the anime to change to opening or ending songs, do they? It's just not logical or even remotely plausible. Unless they have to do paperwork and wait for it to go through before they can air it with its new name... then MAYBE I can understand, but the name isn't very good. **

**Anyways, there's my news for you guys. I hope you found it very informative. If you've heard anything else that I haven't please PM me about it or even post it in a review. Now, I'm not getting any of this information directly from the source, but I do believe all of my friends that pretend to be Fairy Tail characters every single day over facebook like nerds (the awesome otakus that we are XD) have no reason to lie about what they read and hear. Aside from all this stressful and nerve-wrecking news, I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of What About Your Happiness? It will get happier and funnier later. In fact, here's a little snippet of something I plan on putting in the next chapter. **

**_Lucy and Lisanna sat on the bed covered with a pink comforter. Wendy had come home and healed her. Now, Lucy was in tip-top shape. Lisanna had decided another sleepover at Lucy's house was a must in light of recent events. ..._**

**_..._**

**_"Hey you're blushing," Lisanna pointed out. Lucy shook her head vigorously. _**

**_"No I'm not! I just..." She frantically begun taking her shirt off leaving the top half of her upper body covered in nothing but her bra. Good thing none of the guys decided to break into her house that night. "I'm just really, really hot. See? I'm starting to feel better already!" Lucy said. Lisanna shook her head, not believing a single word Lucy said. _**

**_"You're lying. I can tell!" she put her hands on her hips and leaned in to get her face as close to Lucy's as she could without being creepily close. She was aiming for intimidatingly close. She studied the blonde hard for a moment before gasping in realization. _**

**_"What? What is it?" Lucy pressed, worried maybe something was wrong. _**

**_"You... you like Natsu, don't you?" Lisanna asked in disbelief. The color drained from Lucy's face and she swallowed hard. _**

**_"What? Pfft! No, or course not! That's craz- you're crazy! Me? Like Natsu? Ha! No way! Besides, he's dating you! That would just be... wrong. So wrong!" Lucy sputtered in denial trying to act cool and play it off as though she was just trying to prove a point. _**

**_"No, you like him... Don't you lie!" Lisanna shouted back. Her words struck Lucy like that pan did with Mira's face. Lucy was frozen, unable to say anything for a moment. Finally she sighed._**

**_"Alright... maybe I do like him... just a little bit." Lucy spoke hesitantly, cringing as she ended her sentence and closing her eyes fearing the reaction Lisanna would have. Silence. Lisanna hadn't said anything yet. She hadn't done anything either. Cautiously, she opened an eye to peek at the white-haired girl. She was... smiling? Why was she smiling? Oh god, was that an evil smile? It didn't... look evil. Lisanna started to giggle. Huh?_**

**And there you have it! I hope it got you hyped up for the next chapter! Pie for now!**

**~Alice-chan**


End file.
